Minotaur
The 'Minotaur '(Mr. Riles Rected) is a mutant monster with the head of a bull, donkey's ears and the body of a Dee Dee's body parts. It is one of the most famous monsters in Greek mythology and is currently reforming in Tartarus. He is voiced by Brian Posehn in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and KSI Humans from Transformers AOE is voices. History The Minotaur was born of a human, Pasiphaë, and a white bull. Poseidon sent the white bull toKing Minos for him to sacrifice in his honor, but King Minos did not sacrifice the bull because he saw that the bull had the most beautiful fur that he has ever seen and let the bull live. However, Poseidon was spying nearby and saw that Minos had left his white bull alive. Thereafter, mad with rage and anger that Minos had not sacrificed the bull, he cursed Minos by making Pasiphaë fall in love with the bull. Then, when Poseidon had left for Olympus, Pasiphaë ordered Daedalusto make a fake cow for her to hide inside and lure it. The result of their union was the Minotaur. Pasiphaë nursed him in his infancy, but he grew rapidly and became incredibly ferocious. Minos, after getting advice from the Oracle at Delphi, had Daedalus and his son Icarus construct a gigantic maze, the Cretan Labyrinth, to hold the Minotaur. Its location was near Minos' palace in Knossos. The Minotaur dwelt at the center of the Labyrinth and every seven years, seven youths and seven maidens in Athens were taken from their families as sacrifices to him. Theseus, the son of Aegeas, volunteered to slay the Minotaur and was taken to the Labyrinth as a feast for the monster. The Minotaur was eventually killed by Theseus with the help of Ariadne and her thread. Ariadne helped Theseus out of the maze with the help of a thread that showed him his way in, and helped him on his way out. spirotta pirotta The Minotaur was a mutant monster of ancient Greek legend. Half Dee Dee's body (Dee Dee and the Man) and half mutant beef (Bull Meat), he was so dangerous his own Decepticons, trapped all of Minotaurus in a labyrinth under his palace from which he could never find his way out. The labyrinth was designed by a famous inventor who worked for King Minos. He was called Daedalus, and he had a son called Icarus who later met a rather messy end while trying to escape from Crete. Every year seven young men and seven your women from Athens were fed to to the Minotaur, whose birth name was Asterion. The monster ate them not just because he liked humman flesh but also because he wanted to destroy anyone who was handsomer than him - which of course, was everyone in the world. It took a hero called Theseus and his friend Princess Ariadne to finally kill the monster. In the film, Vilgax sends him, the Griffin, and Stheno to gang up on Hercules, but all 3 of them were defeated by a punch each from Hercules in less than a few seconds. The Minotaur was at the bottom of the pile when they landed, followed by the Griffin, then Stheo.Category:2012 Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Villain Category:Deceased Category:Cured Mutants Category:Mythical Animals